1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ferrule fixing member configured to fix a ferrule for holding an optical fiber to a holding member, and a ferrule holding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transceiver is known that is configured to include Transmitter Optical Sub-Assembly (TOSA) or Receiver Optical Sub-Assembly (ROSA) and to communicate by using an optical fiber held by a ferrule fixed to the optical sub-assembly as a signal transmission medium (e.g., refer to JP-A-2009-514038).
The optical transceiver disclosed in JP-A-2009-514038 is provided with a locking mechanism for fixing the ferrule to prevent the removal of the ferrule from the optical sub-assembly. The locking mechanism is configured to include a pair of clips extending along the longitudinal direction of the ferrule, a bridge part configured to connect the pair of clips in the center part thereof, a front stop ring fixed to the ferrule, and a spring having a coil-like shape arranged between the bridge part and the front stop ring. In addition, the movement of the spring and bridge part along the longitudinal direction of the ferrule is regulated by the locking mechanism that functions as a rear stop ring.
The pair of the clips is composed of an L-type finger which is disposed in an end part of the optical sub-assembly side, and a finger lever which is disposed in an end part on the side opposite to the L-type finger. The pair of the clips swings with a focus on the bridge part by that the finger lever is grasped so that the L-type finger is expanded. On the other hand, in the optical sub-assembly, an annular collar configured to lock with the L-type finger is disposed.
When the ferrule is mounted in the optical subassembly by a user, the finger lever of the pair of clips is grasped so as to allow the clips to swing, and the L-type finger of the respective clips is expanded so as to be arranged in the outer periphery part of the collar. In addition, the finger lever is released, thereby the L-type finger is engaged with the collar of the optical subassembly. Thereby, the ferrule is fixed to the optical subassembly.